


Need You Now

by Lil_Jei



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, un'beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Jei/pseuds/Lil_Jei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Gibbs left and only looked back in regret later on in life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You Now

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The show and boys are not mine and I make no money off them. The song that inspired this fic is not mine that credit goes to Lady Antebellum. 
> 
> A/N: Another song inspired fic. Plus it’s another un-beta’d fic from me…big surprise there huh.

He wished he had never left. But it had been too long ago for him to simply go back. He’d burned too many bridges. Hell he didn’t even speak to half of them anymore. It was as if his leaving had severed the final vestiges of love not only between him and his ex but that of their family and friends as well. He had known when he was walking away that it would more than likely be his last time seeing them all in one place. And definitely the last time he’d see him, standing as part of the group but still so alone in his pain and heartbreak. 

And sadly he’d been the one to cause all that heartbreak. For months before he’d been going back and forth in his emotions. And those mood swings of his had caused some distance between the two of them. Irreparable damage it seemed to have become later on. He’d been a bastard, plain and simple. And he’d taken it all out on the last lover he’d ever really connected to. And his lover, well ex lover by the time he’d run away had finally had enough and walked out the front door. Forever locking his own heart from the pain of their relationship. And that had been the nicer part of their break up. He hadn’t realized how much they both acted but those last couple of months were torturous. 

But so were the last couple of years since he’d run away. He had found himself back in Mexico, back in the shack, and back in the cantina getting drunk off his ass. It wasn’t even 1 am either time when he finally picked up the cell phone and did a foolish thing. Drunk dialing his ex, well he’d sunken to a new low. But damn it if he wasn’t leaving a message. He had resisted temptation for so long but he just couldn’t help it. Today had been like any other day but it had also been a bad one. Just like usual he’d woken up dreaming of those phantom fingers, running up and down his chest. But he’d also woken up sober and crying over his lost love. And that was how he’d found himself drinking it all away and finally making the call. 

~This is DiNozzo, leave a message after the beep~

“Tony, god I was thinking about everything tonight and I just miss you so much. I just wanted to call and I don’t have anything else to say except I’m sorry…I know how I used to be but I’m not like that anymore and I wanted to say well…just give me a call back-you know the number.”Hanging up after leaving his heart at the beep he didn’t know if he was understandable at all but he hoped so. He did have hopes that one day soon he’d get that call back but he didn’t dare pray about it. 

He wondered if Tony had moved on, he knew he hadn’t. He thought about them all the time. He needed to rewind the clock back but knew he couldn’t ever do that. If he was being the honest man that he claimed to be he could admit to his longing as something out of a dream. But he had hopes. He hoped daily to see his lover walk back into his life. Whether it was into the cantina, shack, or even onto his private Mexican beach he’d take what he could. He also hoped to do better the second time around. He knew he’d do better if only he had that chance.

Lifting his head he tried to see through the blur and listen in on something that was beeping. Looking down into his palm, he sees the cell phone light blink just once, letting him know that maybe on the other end of the line was his salvation. Opening the phone all he can say over and over again is “I’m sorry and I just need you now.”


End file.
